When You Come Back
by kaorinin
Summary: Re-update demi summary./Fict ini tidak akan dilanjutkan di FFn. Mianhae untuk semua yang sudah pernah baca dan juga review. Keterangan lebih lengkap, cek profile atau A/N./Gamsahamnida untuk semuanya, chingudeul!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** They belong to themselves and God.

**Warning:** (maybe) OOC, HanChul, HanSicaChul friendship, Heechul's POV.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.<p>

Semua bergerak lambat ketika kau muncul dengan senyuman khasmu. Menyapaku yang masih diam terpaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata, terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

Benarkah?

Benarkah yang kulihat itu dirimu?

Sekali lagi, kau sapa aku. "Chullie-ah?"

Aku terdiam menatapmu yang mulai mendekat. Kau pun terlihat sama terkesiapnya denganku. Perlahan kau memegang kedua bahuku, menyentuhnya pelan.

"Chullie-ah, kita bertemu lagi," ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**When You Come Back**

A fict by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

"Perhatikan anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari China. Hankyung-ssi, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." suara Sungmin _Seonsaengnim_ memecah konsentrasiku yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Leeteuk _Seonsaengnim_. Aku pun memerhatikan ke depan. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku sebenarnya Tan Hangeng, tapi itu adalah nama China-ku. Kalau di sini, kalian boleh memanggilku Hankyung. Aku mohon bantuannya." murid baru itu membungkuk di depan kelas. Senyumnya yang manis tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Leeteuk _Seonsaengnim_ mempersilakan Hankyung duduk. Ia duduk di bangku nomor dua di pojok kanan. Bersebelahan dengan Siwon. Siwon yang ramah pun mempersilakannya duduk, setelah sebelumnya ia berjabatan tangan dengan Hankyung.

Sesaat suasana kelas menjadi ramai dengan hiruk pikuk dari beberapa anak perempuan yang memang centil di kelas.

"_Omona_! Kau lihat? Dia benar-benar tampan!"

Aku hanya menghela napas tidak peduli. Sudah biasa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ya, silakan kerjakan kembali tugas kalian." suara Leeteuk _Soensaengnim_ yang lembut mampu meredakan kericuhan yang terjadi di kelas. Kami semua pun kembali sibuk dengan tugas kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku yang sebelumnya sedang mengunyah roti buru-buru menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya saja Hankyung-ssi belum terlalu hapal daerah sini. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya pulang nanti. Rumahmu di dekat sini kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tapi kenapa mesti aku? Rumahmu juga dekat sini kan?"

Siwon tersenyum misterius, "Aish. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya sekarang. Aku ada urusan penting nanti. Kau mau kan menemaninya pulang? Lihatlah muka polosnya! Aku takut kalau nanti ia ditipu oleh preman." raut mukanya berubah khawatir.

Aku mengunyah pelan rotiku. Kutatap orang di depanku ini. Berani sekali dia minta tolong untuk suatu hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusanku?

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku yang akan menemaninya!" Jessica Jung, adik kelas sekaligus sahabat dekatku kini sudah berada di sebelah, ikut mengobrol.

"Eh, kau serius? Memangnya kau kenal dia?" tanya Siwon. Jessica memamerkan cengirannya.

"Baru mau kenalan," tukasnya sambil tersenyum. "_Oppa_! Ayo kenalkan aku padanya!" rengeknya manja. Dia menggelayutkan tangannya di tanganku.

Aku kembali mengunyah roti, "Tidak mau."

Jessica pun merengut, "Ah, kau pelit sekali, _Oppa_! Kau kan sekelas dengannya." dia menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku dan Jessica memang bersahabat karib. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Banyak yang membuat rumor aku berpacaran dengannya. Tapi itu tidak benar. Aku dan Jessica murni bersahabat karena ia adalah sahabatku dari kecil.

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Membuatnya semakin kesal. Aku hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengenalkannya padamu, Sica-ah?" Siwon menawarkan bantuan.

Mata Jessica membulat, "_Jinjja_? Ah, aku senang sekali Siwon _Oppa_!" Jessica berdiri, melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Dan tanpa diminta, dia sudah berlari menarik Siwon ke dalam kelas menemui Hankyung. Kini terlihat mereka bertiga sedang mengobrol. Kulihat Hankyung yang tersenyum menerima kebaikan hati Jessica.

Aku hanya menatap mereka jengkel dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jessica-ssi sangat benci dengan buah melon?" suara tawa Hankyung mewarnai perjalanan kami pulang ke rumah.

Apa? Kami?

Ya, kami. Aku, Jessica, dan Hankyung berjalan pulang bersama. Setiap hari aku selalu pulang bersama Jessica—karena rumah kami dekat. Maka kalau Jessica bersedia mengantarkan Hankyung pulang, itu artinya aku juga ikut mengantarkannya pulang.

Menyebalkan.

Kulirik mereka berdua yang tengah mengobrol gembira. Tawa Hankyung yang lepas sesekali keluar jika Jessica sedang melucu. Ia manis juga kalau sedang tertawa.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi memerhatikan anak baru itu?

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Ah, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sudah ingin berbaring di kasur. Hari ini pelajaran olahraga melelahkan sekali.

"Kenapa Heechul-ssi diam saja?" aku mendengar namaku disebut oleh Hankyung.

"Ia memang seperti itu. Selalu ketus dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Kalau kau sudah dekat dengannya, kau akan tahu kalau ia sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Juga—"

Aku memukul kepala Jessica sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit!" teriaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak dipukul, kau tidak akan diam," jawabku.

Jessica merengut, Hankyung terlihat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku kasar.

Hankyung buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya. Ia tergagap ketika menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ti.. tidak. Aku hanya.. melihat kalian berdua, terlihat sangat akrab." lagi-lagi ia memamerkan senyumnya.

Aku mendengus kesal.

Jessica menarik tangan Hankyung, "Sudahlah, Hankyung _Oppa_. Mungkin hari ini ia sedang PMS."

Mataku membelalak, "YA! SICA-AH! Kau benar-benar—"

Ingin rasanya aku melempar tas kepada Jessica. Tapi melihat mereka yang sudah berlari menjauh, kuurungkan niatku.

Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Heechul. Aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Umurku baru 15 tahun, berada di tahun pertama di salah satu SMA negeri. Sejak kecil bersahabat dengan Jessica Jung—yang notabenenya adalah tetangga sebelah rumahku juga adik kelasku di sekolah. Kami sangat sering bertengkar. Saking seringnya bertengkar, sampai-sampai kami tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun untuk bertengkar. Dengan bertengkar, kami jadi lebih mudah mengenal karakter masing-masing.

Sifatku sangat unik—aku tidak mau menyebutnya aneh. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku untuk berkomentar pedas terhadap sesuatu yang tidak kusuka. Aku tidak bisa langsung dekat dengan seseorang yang belum kukenal, berbeda dengan Jessica. Kadang aku bisa tertawa bahagia, seperti berada dalam _mood_ terbaikku. Kadang aku bisa menekuk wajah seharian, membentak orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, dan berkomentar pedas terhadap apapun.

Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah _mood_-ku dengan cepat. Jika kau melihatku tersenyum senang hari ini, berhati-hatilah. Karena mungkin saja sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi sasaran omelanku.

'BRAK!'

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Jessica pun masuk dan langsung berbaring di atas kasurku. Aku yang sedang mendengarkan musik tidak heran melihat kelakuannya. Ia memang sering datang ke rumahku dan seenaknya saja tidur di atas kasurku.

Aku pun mengencangkan _volume_ _iPod_-ku. Kalau ia sudah datang, biasanya ia akan curhat. Dan kalau melihat raut wajahnya yang senang, sepertinya aku tahu permasalahannya kali ini.

"Hankyung _Oppa_ itu tampan ya?" tuh kan, aku sudah menebak. Curhatannya malam ini pasti tidak jauh dari anak baru itu.

"Dia kelihatannya juga baik. Ah, kalau sedang tersenyum ia begitu manis."

Sial! Aku masih saja mendengar suaranya. Apa aku harus memaksimalkan _volume_ _iPod_-ku?

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi ketika Hankyung _Oppa_ tersenyum padaku. Rasanya… dunia berubah menjadi lebih indah." Jessica mulai berangan-angan. Tubuhnya berguling ke sana kemari sambil memeluk bantal. Tanganku pun beralih memaksimalkan _volume_ _iPod_.

'BUK!'

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku yang sudah mengetahui ini kebiasaan Jessica—karena ia juga mengetahui kebiasaanku memaksimalkan _volume_ _iPod_—langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aish! Bisakah kau tidak usah melempar bantal?"

"Dan bisakah kau mendengarkan perkataanku?"

"Aku mendengarmu!"

"Tidak!—" ia melempar satu bantal lagi. "—kau begitu menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!" aku membalas melemparinya dengan bantal.

Sesaat kami sibuk adu perang bantal. Dan pada akhirnya, ketika kami mulai kelelahan, kami tertawa bersama.

Sungguh konyol.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" tanyaku sambil melempar bantal yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

Jessica memeluk bantal itu, membenamkan wajahnya. "Entahlah…" ujarnya tak yakin.

"Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan darinya," ucapku bangga.

Jessica mendengus pelan, "Kau itu cantik, bukannya tampan. Aku saja kalah cantik darimu." ledeknya.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku itu cantik sekaligus tampan."

Jessica kembali melempar bantalnya padaku. "Dia cocok tidak menjadi pacarku?"

Aku diam sejenak. Hankyung? Dengan Jessica?

"Tidak."

Jessica merengut kesal, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan jawabanku tadi. Ia kembali berbaring dan memeluk bantal.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa membuat Jessica kesal. Tapi entah mengapa, jawaban 'tidak' tadi itu spontan terucap. Aku sedang tidak berusaha membuatnya kesal. Jawaban itu begitu saja terpikirkan olehku—entah mengapa.

"Dia itu orang yang baik, _Oppa_."

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Jessica. Ia duduk di depanku dan Hankyung.

Ya, pagi ini aku dan Hankyung pergi duluan ke sekolah. Karena terlalu sibuk bertanding p_lay station_ dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam, kami jadi lupa membuat PR. Dan kami tidak mau disuruh berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali. Itu sangat melelahkan.

"Tugas dari Sungmin _Seonsaengnim_, kau belum masuk kelas Sica-ah?" tanya Hankyung tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku PR. Jessica memang baru berada di tingkat ketiga SMP. Sekolahnya satu gedung dan kelas Jessica berada di lantai bawah.

"Belum. Aish, pasti kalian berdua tidur larut lagi."

"Kami tidak tidur larut—tidak sengaja tidur larut maksudnya. Kyu mengajak kami bermain _PS_ sampai malam. Dan kami lupa kalau ada tugas dari Sungmin _Seonsaengnim_." Lagi, Hankyung yang menjawab. "sudah sana masuk, nanti kau telat masuk karena terlalu sibuk melihat kami berdua mengerjakan PR," ujar Hankyung tersenyum.

Jessica menghela napas. Ia pun segera pergi entah ke mana—mungkin kembali ke kelas seperti yang disarankan Hankyung. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas yang sedang kusalin. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Haaa! Aku sudah selesai!" Hankyung tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Aish, sial! Cepat sekali kau menulis. Aku masih satu nomor lagi!" teriakku panik.

Hankyung hanya tertawa. Dalam situasi begini, aku yang menyukai tawanya, mengutuknya dalam-dalam.

Tanganku kupaksa menulis lebih cepat. Kulirik jam tanganku, waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya!

"_Hwaiting_, Heechul-ah!" sindirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Grr! Aku kesal sekali padanya. Sedikit lagi, kalau sudah selesai nanti, aku akan memukulnya.

YAK! Selesai! Buru-buru kupukul kepalanya, "Lain kali jangan membuatku tegang seperti tadi!" teriakku. Hankyung terlihat kesakitan setelah kupukul.

Aku tersenyum puas. Rasakan kau!

Dan bel pun berbunyi sebelum Hankyung sempat membalas pukulanku. Ia menatapku kesal, berbisik, "Tunggu pembalasan dariku!"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku seperti anak kecil. Ia pun tertawa.

Sudah empat bulan semenjak hari pertama Hankyung pindah ke sini. Aku, Hankyung, dan Jessica kini menjadi sahabat dekat. Rumah kami yang berdekatan—rumah Hankyung tak jauh dari rumahku dan Jessica—memudahkan komunikasi. Setiap sore, kami sering pergi ke taman bertiga. Entah untuk bermain basket, atau sekadar berjalan-jalan. Kami tidak terpisahkan semenjak itu.

Aku yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dekat dengan seseorang, tidak mengalami kesulitan dengan Hankyung. Rasanya dengan Hankyung berbeda. Dia mampu mengerti semua yang kurasakan tanpa harus mendengarnya dari mulutku. Kalau aku sedang kesal, Hankyung tidak akan bertanya mengapa aku kesal. Dia akan membiarkanku menenangkan diri, dan menungguku bercerita. Jessica dan Hankyung adalah dua orang yang paling mengerti sifatku.

Dalam empat bulan ini, kami menjadi dekat. Dia banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya di China. Ya, dia tinggal sendiri di sini. Aku dan Jessica sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Minggu pagi, biasanya kami akan _jogging_ bersama. Dan selesai _jogging_, aku dan Jessica pasti akan ke rumah Hankyung. Hankyung akan memasakkan nasi goreng beijing untuk kami semua.

Dalam empat bulan ini, semuanya terasa berbeda. Meski aku masih sering mengomel dan menyindir dengan pedas, tapi suasana hatiku tidak seburuk dulu. Aku jadi lebih periang—itu yang Siwon katakan padaku. Dan aku juga jadi lebih sering tersenyum.

Tampaknya, Hankyung sudah membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okey, pertama-tama mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah R&R **Wookie's Birthday Project.** Gamsahamnidaaaa chingudeul! XD

Ini baru prolog. Pertamanya mau bikin oneshot aja. Tapi pas ngetik, kok lama-lama makin banyak, dan diputuskanlah untuk membuat multi-chapter. Muahaha.

Fict ini dibuat untuk memenuhi request dari **aikyuppa** dan **hee hyunai**. Juga dipersembahkan untuk HanChul shipper di manapun anda berada! #plak XDDD

At least, saya bukan SuperAuthor (?). Review berupa saran, kritik, concrit, dan lainnya sangat sangat sangat dibutuhkan. Gamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **They belong to themselves and God.

**Warning:** (maybe) OOC, HanChul, HanSicaChul friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>When You Come Back<strong>

A fict by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam ini, kami bertiga berkumpul di taman dekat rumah. Hari ini Hankyung ulang tahun. Setelah puas mengerjainya seharian, aku dan Jessica menyiapkan kejutan kecil. Bertiga, memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang sambil menghabiskan kue <em>tart <em>cokelat adalah kejutan dari kami. Hankyung tampak senang ketika Jessica menyodorkan kue _tart_ itu ke depan hidungnya. Ia mengeluarkan tawanya—yang sangat kusukai itu ketika Jessica bilang, "Cepat tiup lilinnya!"

Setelah seharian diabaikan olehku dan Jessica, Hankyung terllihat terharu. Mungkin ia menanggapi serius perlakuan kami di sekolah tadi. Urusan berlaku kejam memang kami berdua jagonya!

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis?" cibirku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Diam kau, Chullie-ah!" bentaknya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Ia selalu bilang kalau panggilan itu sangat cocok untukku. Katanya itu terdengar manis.

Cih!

Herannya aku tidak pernah bisa untuk menolaknya.

"Hankyung _Oppa_, cepat tiup lilinnya!" Jessica mulai tidak sabar. "jangan lupa untuk _make a wish_."

Hankyung pun memejamkan matanya, ia tampak khusyuk memohon.

Iseng, kucolek krim kue _tart_ cokelat itu. Jessica yang melihatnya langsung menegurku, "Heechul _Oppa_, itu kue tart Hankyung _Oppa_! Kau jangan mencolek krimnya terus!"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidaku kepada Jessica. Aku yakin, dia sekarang sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipi kuenya.

"Heechul _Oppa_, berhentilah—"

"BERISIK! Kalian menyuruhku untuk _make a wish_, tapi malah membuat keributan! Bagaimana aku bisa memohon dengan tenang?" Hankyung mulai marah-marah.

Aku hanya memasang tampang tidak peduliku sambil terus mencolek krim kue _tart _itu. Karena naluri keisengannya setingkat denganku—atau karena ia sudah ingin mencicipnya, Jessica pun akhirnya ikut mencolek krim itu.

Hankyung melotot, "YA! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENIUP LILINNYA!" teriaknya frustrasi. Aku dan Jessica hanya nyengir melihat Hankyung yang sudah marah-marah.

"Aish…" Hankyung akhirnya meniup lilin. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya sudah ikutan mencolek krim kue _tart_.

Dan kita bertiga begitu sibuk menghabiskan kue _tart_ cokelat ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Setelah kenyang menghabiskan kue _tart _dan puas memandang langit malam, kami bertiga pun pulang.

Jessica yang sudah kelelahan—ia sudah tertidur duluan ketika di taman, digendong oleh Hankyung. Awalnya kami harus melakukan beberapa macam suit dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menggendongnya. Beruntung aku yang menang.

Err, tidak beruntung sepertinya. Aku jadi merasa kesal sendiri melihat Hankyung menggendong Jessica.

Setelah mengantar Jessica pulang, aku pun segera berbalik menuju rumah. Sudah ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di atas kasur. Berbaring di taman tadi membuat tubuhku sakit.

Tapi tanganku ditahan oleh sesuatu, aku menoleh, melihat Hankyung memegang lembut pergelangan tanganku. Seketika aku gugup, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang tak karuan.

Ini aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, berusaha membuat suaraku agar tidak terdengar gugup.

Hankyung tersenyum, senyumnya sama bagusnya seperti tawanya. Aku menyukai keduanya.

"Temani aku membuka kado dari kalian berdua."

Hankyung menarikku duduk di trotoar depan rumah. Aku mengernyit, "Membuka kado? Kau bisa melakukannya di rumah nanti."

"_Ani_, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang. Seperti apa kado yang diberikan Kim Heechul untukku," ia terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Sekali lagi, aku berusaha membuat suaraku tidak terdengar gugup. Mendengarnya menyebut namaku saja sudah hampir membuatku ingin lompat kegirangan!

"Sudah sana pulang! Aku benar-benar mengantuk!" aku bangun dari posisi dudukku.

Grep.

Tangannya sekali lagi menyentuh halus pergelangan tanganku. Mencoba menahanku.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku? _Jebal_…" rengeknya.

Dan hancurlah sudah pertahananku. Melihat kedua matanya memohon—yang biasanya sudah kubalas dengan pukulan di wajahnya—sungguh membuatku tidak tahan. Aku kembali duduk sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cepat buka kadonya!" perintahku tidak sabar.

Ia tertawa lagi. Heran, kenapa hari ini ia terus-terusan tertawa? Membuatku jadi semakin berdebar saja.

Ia membuka kado dari Jessica terlebih dahulu. Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran apa yang Jessica berikan untuknya. Mengingat waktu itu, Jessica sudah sangat repot mencari kado. Dan ia tidak mau memberitahukan apa isi kadonya.

'SREK!'

Hankyung membuang potongan kertas itu begitu saja. Dan terlihatlah sekarang sebuah kotak hitam yang ditempeli sebuah kertas.

.

_To: Hankyung _Oppa_._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin ingin memberikan ini untukmu_, Oppa_. Hanya saja, ketika pertama aku melihatnya, aku sudah membayangkanmu memakainya. Dan di pikiranku kau terlihat sangat keren!_

Saengil chukka_, Hankyung _Oppa_. Semoga kau selalu sehat, tambah keren ^^, dan selalu baik padaku juga pada Heechul _Oppa_._

_Orang yang menyayangimu,_

_**Jessica.**_

.

Agak mengernyit dengan kata-kata terakhir dari Jessica, kulihat ekspresi Hankyung. Ekspresinya terlihat datar walau sesekali ia tersenyum penasaran.

Hankyung pun membuka kotak hitam itu. Dikeluarkannya isinya. Sebuah syal rajutan berwarna putih dengan garis-garis tipis berwarna hitam. Di ujung syalnya, terdapat sebuah inisial yang dirajut dengan benang berwarna merah.

_HJH_.

Ini pasti maksudnya _Hankyung-Jessica-Heechul_. Aku kembali mengernyit. Cih, ada-ada saja anak itu…

Hankyung tersenyum manis, ia segera memakainya. Bisa kulihat ekspresi Hankyung yang sangat senang menerima hadiah dari Jessica.

Sesaat, aku kecewa.

"Apa aku terlihat keren?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kau mengharapkan jawaban apa? Jujur atau bohong?"

Dia mendecak kesal, "Aish.. kau ini—"

"Kau terlihat keren." jawabku memotong perkataannya.

Hening. Kami berdua bertatapan. Kulihat bola matanya—dan jujur saja, itu membuatku sangat gugup. Aku sampai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Hankyung menunduk, memutuskan untuk berhenti menatapku. Ia tertawa kecil, "Chullie-ah memujiku. Pasti ia sedang berbohong."

Aku ikut-ikutan tertawa. Miris, ia tidak tahu kalau aku tadi menjawab jujur.

"Sudah, cepat buka kadonya!" perintahku lagi. "aku sudah mengantuk!" kulirik kesal Hankyung. Ia pun segera menuruti perintahku. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak menyobek kertas pembungkus kado.

'SREK!'

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pasti akan terkejut dengan kadoku.

Dan kini ia sudah melihatnya, melihat kado dariku. Ia terdiam, memandang benda kecil di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Kemudian ia menoleh, mengernyit.

"Kamus?"

Aku nyengir, "Yap. Kamus."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu, bodoh!" jawabku sambil memukul kepalanya. "memangnya kau pikir kemampuan bahasa Koreamu sudah bagus? Sama sekali tidak!"

Hankyung tercengang. Aku sangat menikmati ekspresinya yang satu ini. Sungguh terlihat bodoh.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia pun tertawa—tertawa bodoh maksudnya. Ia melirikku penuh dendam. Aku menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Beraninya kau memberikan hadiah seperti ini," gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku terkekeh, "Percayalah, Hankyung-ah. Kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya."

Ia kembali menunduk, memandang kamus bahasa China-Korea itu. Membuka-bukanya sebentar.

Ia berkata pelan, "_Gomawoyo_, Chullie-ah. Kau yang paling tahu aku membutuhkan ini."

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Waktu serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku bahkan sampai menahan napasku sendiri.

Ia memelukku. Cukup lama. Cukup lama sampai tanganku terangkat dan membalas pelukannya.

Hangat.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati setiap detiknya.

"_Gomawo_, Chullie-ah," bisik Hankyung lembut.

Ini salah. Aku tahu ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menikmati pelukan Hankyung yang hangat ini. Tidak seharusnya dadaku berdebar sangat keras. Tidak seharusnya aku berharap waktu benar-benar berhenti dan kami bisa terus berpelukkan seperti ini.

Tidak seharusnya aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah ulang tahun Hankyung. Kami berdua sudah berada di tingkat kedua SMA sekarang. Jessica sudah memasuki tingkat pertamanya, ia satu sekolah dengan kami sekarang.

Hubungan kami bertiga masih tetap sama. Kami makin dekat tiap harinya.

Perasaanku pun begitu. Aku tahu, semakin lama aku semakin menyukainya.

Aku menyukainya ketika ia memasakkan nasi goreng beijing untukku, aku menyukainya ketika kami sedang bertengkar, aku menyukainya ketika ia merengut kesal sehabis kukerjai dengan Jessica, aku menyukainya ketika ia sedang tersenyum senang, aku menyukainya ketika ia sedang berlalri menyongsong matahari pagi, aku menyukainya ketika ia mengeluarkan tatapan bodohnya, aku menyukainya ketika…

Aku tertawa sendiri.

Ternyata, begitu banyak hal yang kusukai darinya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Pertama, mana mungkin seorang laki-laki menyukai sesama jenisnya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya kalau ia mengetahui hal ini.

Dan yang kedua, Jessica.

Aku tahu, gadis itu juga menyukai Hankyung. Bahkan mungkin ia menyukainya lebih dulu daripadaku. Aku tidak mungkin melukai hatinya. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak setega itu.

Dan kedua fakta itu membuatku uring-uringan. Kadang aku tak mampu mengendalikan emosiku ketika aku melihat Jessica sedang bermanja-manja dengan Hankyung. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung kalau aku cemburu. Dan pada akhirnya, aku sering marah-marah tidak jelas pada mereka berdua.

Seperti hari ini, aku tidak sengaja membentak kalian berdua ketika kalian menyapaku. Penyebabnya sederhana, aku melihat Jessica menggandeng tangan Hankyung ketika berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi.

Aku tahu, Jessica adalah tipe gadis yang memang manja kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia juga sering melakukannya padaku. Tapi ketika melihatnya, tak bisa dimungkiri, hatiku sangat sakit.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jessica kesal.

Aku diam tidak menjawab. Kalau sedang kesal begini, aku lebih memilih diam.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Chullie-ah. Kau harus makan," ujar Hankyung.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" teriakku kesal. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak.

"YA! _OPPA_! Kenapa kau sering terlihat PMS akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Jessica kesal ketika aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan berjalan. Tidak ada _mood_ untuk meladeni ucapan konyol Jessica.

Saat ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ingin rasanya membuang perasaan ini begitu saja, tapi tidak semudah itu. Melupakan Hankyung sangat sulit. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah sahabatku sekarang. Sulit untuk menjauhinya secara tiba-tiba.

Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?

Angin musim panas menerpaku. Aku yang sedang berbaring di atap sekolah menikmatinya. Sudah lewat beberapa jam dari peristiwa siang tadi dan aku masih di sini. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang. Aku masih belum ingin beranjak pergi.

Kuembuskan napasku kuat-kuat. Perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa melupakan kejadian pagi tadi. Tapi aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk meredam emosi. Aku tidak ingin membentak Jessica dan Hankyung lagi seperti tadi. Mereka sudah cukup bingung dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Biasanya, setelah marah-marah, aku akan membicarakan masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku dengan mereka. Tapi untuk masalah ini, bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya pada mereka berdua?

"Chullie-ah?"

Suara lembut itu mengagetkanku. Aku tentu sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Karena hanya dia yang memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku diam tak menjawabnya. Kupejamkan mataku, berpura-pura untuk tidur.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur."

Aku bergeming. Bingung bagaimana harus membalas pernyataannya barusan. Kurasakan dia bergerak mendekat, duduk di dekat kakiku.

"Bangunlah," pintanya.

Karena sudah telanjur ketahuan, terpaksa aku bangun. Kutatap matanya, ia terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku. Sungguh retoris.

Dia menggeleng, "Jessica tadi mengajakku untuk pulang. Tapi aku tahu kau masih berada di sekolah. Karena khawatir, aku berniat menunggumu. Dan hanya kebetulan aku berhasil menemukanmu di sini. Tidak kusangka, kau bersembunyi di sini rupanya."

Aku memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Chullie-ah…"

"Ya?"

Kita bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Tapi aku buru-buru menunduk, tidak kuat jika harus menatapnya lama-lama.

Hankyung menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Dan jujur, aku berharap kau bercerita padaku. Atau setidaknya pada Jessica. Kasihan dia, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jessica lagi. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka mendengar nada perhatian keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menyebut nama Jessica.

"Kami berdua bingung dengan keadaanmu. Kau tahu kan, aku dan Jessica sangat menyayangimu?"

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya, "Kau menyayangiku?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tahu, mungkin rasa sayang yang ia maksud hanya rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Tapi tetap saja, hatiku berharap Hankyung benar-benar menyayangiku lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Kutatap Hankyung yang terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku.

Ayo, jawablah pertanyaanku, Hankyung-ah.

Seolah tau apa yang kuharapkan, Hankyung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

Tidak menduga Hankyung akan melakukan semua ini, aku hanya bisa diam tak membalas. Aku masih bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sepersekian detik memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Dan akhirnya, kesadaran itu menghantam diriku bagai petir. Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Hankyung kini tengah mencium lembut bibirku.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**mysticahime: **err~ itu maksud gue dua-duanya seonsaengnim gitu. Si Teuki yang lagi ngajar di kelas, si Sungmin yang ngebawa Hankyung ke kelas.. Bingung ya? ._.

**Sakyu: **Iyaaa ini update, makasih ya udah review ^o^

**hee hyunai: **Annyeong, hyunai-ssi! Waaah, emang lagi ujian apa? :p Err, itu maksudnya dua-duanya seonsaengnim gitu. Aduh pada bingung ya? _ Mianhaeeee~ Okee, ini update. Makasih review-nya ^o^

**A/N:** **Makasih buat yang ngereview di chapter pertama**. Maaf kalau agak telat update-nya. Well, yang udah baca sampe sini wajib review! Kkk~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** They belong to themselves and God

**Warning:** (maybe) OOC, AU, HanChul, HanSicaChul friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>When You Come Back<strong>

A fict by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, kesadaran itu menghantam diriku bagai petir. Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Hankyung kini tengah mencium lembut bibirku.

Ia menjawab pertanyaanku—yang tidak sempat terucap—dengan cara seperti ini. Cara yang benar-benar tidak pernah kuduga.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Jessica. Aku pun segera mendorong keras tubuh Hankyung. Menghentikan paksa ciumannya. Napasku terengah-engah. Sungguh, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan pria itu, Hankyung, telah mengambilnya tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku.

Hankyung menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajahku.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanyaku dingin. Ia masih tidak menjawabnya.

"YA HANKYUNG-SSI! KUTANYA PADAMU APA YANG BARU SAJA KAULAKUKAN?" teriakku lepas kendali. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Melihatnya yang masih saja diam seperti orang bodoh, aku segera bangkit berdiri. Tapi sebuah tangan menahan kepergianku.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuatku terbelalak. Aku terpaku di tempat, tidak ingin memerlihatkan wajahku yang sudah hampir menangis di depannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Chullie-ah.. lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari sekadar sahabat."

Cukup. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Mereka jatuh seenaknya. Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Chullie-ah.." Hankyung memegang bahuku. Bermaksud membalikkan badanku agar kami bisa kembali bertatapan. Namun dengan keras aku menyentak tangannya.

Sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan, aku berlari meninggalkan Hankyung.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Hankyung menciumku?

Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan keras lalu menguncinya. Kudengar suara _Umma_ di luar berteriak menanyakan keadaanku.

"Heechul-ah? Kamu kenapa, nak?"

Namun, jangankan menjawab pertanyaan _Umma_, untuk mengeluarkan suara pun rasanya sulit sekali. Hanya rintih tangisan yang keluar dari mulutku sekarang. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk menahan agar _Umma_ tidak mendengar tangisanku.

"_Chagiya_…?" _Umma_ masih saja mengetuk pintu kamar, tapi aku tak berani membukanya.

Aku bingung kalau harus menjelaskan pada _Umma_. Jangankan pada _Umma_, pada diriku sendiri pun rasanya begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Hankyung.. Hankyung…

Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Benarkah dia juga menyukaiku—seperti aku menyukainya?

Hatiku semakin sakit kalau mengingat kejadian tadi. Ciuman lembut itu.. aku akui aku juga menyukainya. Tapi entah mengapa selalu terbayang wajah Jessica. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa menerimanya? Jessica anak baik, aku tidak tega menyakitinya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

Aku sedang meminum segelas susu hangat ketika Jessica datang. Kulihat, raut wajahnya biasa saja. Ia menyapa dan tersenyum manis pada _Umma_ dan _Appa_.

"Hai, _Oppa_," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik kursi di sebelahku.

"Apa _mood_-mu sudah membaik?" ia menatap tepat di kedua mataku.

Aku menunduk, "Sedikit."

Ia terlihat kecewa. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku berbohong. "Hankyung _Oppa_ menanyakan kabarmu. Ia sangat khawatir begitu tahu kau sakit."

Aku tersedak. Sial, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku kacau balau seperti ini.

"Pelan-pelan, _Oppa_…" ujar Jessica sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Aku hanya demam biasa."

Aku berkata seperti itu agar Jessica tidak curiga. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak masuk sekolah. Badanku memang panas, mungkin aku terkena demam. Tapi sebetulnya ada satu alasan khusus mengapa aku tidak sekolah.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung—tidak siap bertemu maksudnya. Setelah dia mengatakan kalau menyukaiku, semuanya terlihat jauh lebih rumit. Berkali-kali Hankyung mendatangi rumahku, tapi aku selalu menolak menemuinya. Aku selalu mengunci pintu kamarku setiap _Umma_ memanggilku untuk menemuinya. Ada saja alasan yang kukeluarkan setiap _Umma_ bertanya. Entah itu sedang tidur lah, sedang mendengarkan musik lah, tidak mendengar panggilan _Umma_ lah.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku, dia, Jessica.. kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi rumit seperti ini?

"_Oppa_…" panggil Jessica. Aku menoleh. "…kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Aku tersenyum pada Jessica. Merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengabaikan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku sedang melamun tadi. Kau berbicara tentang apa?" tanyaku.

Jessica tersenyum, "Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting apa yang tadi kubicarakan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kupegang gelas susu hangatku, mencoba sibuk dengan memerhatikan ukiran gelasnya.

"_Oppa_, kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?"

Dan pertanyaan itulah yang selalu ingin kuhindari dari Jessica. Sejak kecil, tidak ada satu rahasia pun yang bisa kusembunyikan darinya—kecuali fakta bahwa aku juga menyukai Hankyung tentu saja. Dan ketika ia menanyakan ini, aku yakin Jessica pasti sudah sangat terluka.

Aku—mencoba—tertawa seperti biasa, "Kau ini berlebihan Sica-ah! Apa aku terlihat selemah itu? Masalah apapun itu, aku tidak pernah tidak bisa menyelesaikannya." Kuucapkan kata-kata itu sambil berharap, semoga aku benar-benar bisa menyelesaikannya.

Jessica ikut tertawa, "Kau tahu? Aku sangat sayang padamu, _Oppa_."

Aku diam, membiarkan Jessica terus berbicara.

"Dan Hankyung _Oppa_.. dia juga sangat menyayangimu."

Jessica menggenggam tanganku, "Kami berdua menyayangimu, _Oppa_."

Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Tapi aku tidak ingin menangis di depan Jessica. Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan ia melihat air mataku.

Kupeluk dia lembut, "Aku lebih menyayangimu, Sica-ah."

.

.

.

"_Oppa_!" Jessica berteriak kaget ketika melihatku di depan pintu. Ia segera menghampiriku.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ayo berangkat bersama!" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Tepat setelah itu, aku melihatnya di depan jalan. Hankyung agak kaget ketika melihatku, namun dia langsung tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Chullie-ah?" tanyanya ketika sudah berhadapan denganku.

Aku tersenyum, "_Ne_, sudah."

"_Okeeeey_, kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Nanti kita bisa telat!" Jessica menarik tanganku dan Hankyung.

"Pelan-pelan Sica-ah!" protes Hankyung.

Namun Jessica tidak peduli, ia terus saja menarik tanganku dan Hankyung seperti anak kecil. Di jalan, kami banyak mengobrol tentang kejadian di sekolah selama aku tidak masuk.

Rasanya aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jessica memisahkan diri dariku dan Hankyung. Langsung bergabung dengan Tiffany—teman sekelasnya. Terpaksa aku berjalan berdua bersama Hankyung.

Canggung. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku seperti kehilangan diriku sendiri yang—katanya—banyak bicara. Dan kulihat Hankyung pun seperti itu. Kami benar-benar kehilangan diri kami berdua.

Sesampainya di kelas pun tidak terjadi perubahan. Aku dan Hankyung langsung memisahkan diri begitu tiba. Ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sementara aku langsung duduk di kursi.

Rasanya, aku tidak sanggup melewati hari-hari seperti ini.

.

.

.

'DRRRTT'

Handphone-ku bergetar. Kulihat ada sms masuk dari Jessica.

Oppa_, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian hari ini. Ada latihan mendadak yang dilakukan tim _cheerleader_ untuk menghadapi kejuaraan nasional. Kalian pulang duluan saja. __;)_

Cih, anak itu… rajin sekali berlatih.

"Ada apa, Chullie-ah?" tiba-tiba Hankyung sudah berdiri di depanku.

"_Ani_.. Jessica baru saja sms, dia bilang dia ada latihan _cheerleader_. Jadi ia tidak bisa pulang bersama kita."

Hankyung duduk di atas mejaku, "Lalu, kita pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sudah lewat tiga hari dari hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah sakit. Dan selama itu, Hankyung belum pernah bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Membuatku sedikit lega.

Mungkin dia sudah melupakan kejadian waktu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat tim _cheerleader_ latihan? Aku ingin melihat, seperti apa mereka menari? Apa lebih seksi dariku?" aku mencoba bergurau.

"Kalau mereka melihat tarianmu, aku jamin mereka akan mengikutsertakanmu dalam kejuaraan nasional itu." Hankyung balas bergurau.

Kami berdua pun tertawa. "Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang saja. Aku belum memberi makan Heebum."

Hankyung pun berbalik menuju mejanya, membereskan buku-buku dan tasnya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Chullie-ah." panggil Hankyung pelan.

Aku menjawab tanpa menoleh, "_Ne?_"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu. Kupikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya."

Aku tersentak, tanganku terhenti begitu saja memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas.

"Bertanya.. tentang apa?" aku masih tidak menoleh. Dalam hati aku terus berharap semoga dia tidak menanyakan perihal kejadian waktu itu.

"Tentang kejadian waktu itu. Waktu kita di—"

"AAAH!" aku memotong ucapan Hankyung. "di mana kutaruh buku matematikaku ya? Kok tidak ada?" aku pura-pura melihat laci yang sebenarnya kosong—tidak ada isinya.

"Buku matematikamu tadi dibawa pulang oleh Kyuhyun. Kau kan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan PR sebagai hukuman karena kalah main PSP denganmu," jawab Hankyung.

Aku mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. "Ah, _ne_.. kau benar."

Hening. Hankyung pasti akan bertanya lagi. Aku harus cepat cari akal untuk menghindar dari pertanyaannya.

"Tentang waktu itu, ketika aku bilang aku menyu—"

"Hankyung-ah! Aku baru ingat kalau ada urusan sebentar dengan Jessica. Kau pulang duluan saja ya!" kataku sambil berusaha pergi dari hadapannya. Namun gagal, Hankyung keburu menahan tanganku ketika aku melewatinya.

"Bisakah diam sebentar? Aku janji ini tak akan lebih dari lima menit." nada jengkel terdengar di antara perkataannya.

"Ta.. tapi Hankyung-ah, aku harus bertemu dengan Sica—"

"KUMOHON, KIM HEECHUL!"

Aku langsung diam. Baru kali ini ia berteriak sekeras itu padaku.

Hankyung mengembuskan napasnya keras-keras, dia pun memegang kedua bahuku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." ujarnya ketika mata kami bertatapan. Dan aku, yang sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghindarimu, mengangguk pelan.

Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Aku takut, semakin lama aku menatapnya, semakin aku terperangkap dalam pesonanya yang begitu kuat menjerat.

"Apa.. perasanmu terhadapku?" suara Hankyung terdengar serak ketika menanyakannya.

Aku membuka mulut, tapi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ingin sekali aku menjawab 'aku menyukaimu' lalu memelukmu erat.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku menutup mulutku, sia-sia saja aku berpikir keras. Tetap tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Chullie-ah?" Hankyung mengangkat wajahku yang mulai menunduk. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Kau menangis?" mungkin ia sudah melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian Hankyung sudah memelukku. Mengusap pelan rambutku, mencoba membuatku tenang.

'TES!'

Satu bulir air mata telah membasahi seragam putih Hankyung. Takut dia sadar, buru-buru kuhapus jejak air mata di pipiku.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis, Chullie-ah.."

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk menahan laju air mataku. Aku benar-benar lemah jika berada di sampingnya. Benteng pertahanan yang telah kubangun sedemikian rupa, hancur begitu saja oleh perkataan-perkataan yang barusan diucapkannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Hankyung. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"Hankyung-ah.." suaraku terdengar serak sehabis menangis.

Dia tersenyum, tangannya terulur merapikan poniku yang agak sedikit berantakan. Hankyung, kumohon, jangan buat semua ini semakin sulit.

"Hankyung-ah." aku menepis tangannya. "Aku.. aku.."

Dia menatapku dengan kedua mata jernihnya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata-kata itu kuucapkan dengan sangat cepat. Aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya dengan lambat, aku akan berubah pikiran dan malah mengatakan sebaliknya.

Kurasakan tangannya mulai menegang di bahuku. "Lagipula, apa kau tahu? Cinta semacam itu masih belum dilegalkan di kalangan masyarakat."

Mataku memanas melihat Hankyung menunduk. Kugigit bibir bawahku keras-keras, menahan agar isak tangis itu tidak keluar.

"Jadi kau lupakan saja aku. Dan..." aku menahan napas. "carilah _yeojya_ yang pantas untuk mencintaimu."

Kusambar begitu sajatas di mejaku, dan dengan cepat aku berlari keluar kelas.

"Kau berbohong." Dua kata itu berhasil menahan langkahku di depan pintu.

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Oh, kenapa hari ini aku begitu cengeng?

"Chullie-ah.. aku tahu kau berbohong."

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Merasa ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk menangis, segera saja aku berlari meninggalkan Hankyung sendirian.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

Langit sedang cerah malam ini. Kulongokkan kepalaku memandang langit. Bintang-bintang bertebaran, bersinar menggoda.

Biasanya, malam seperti ini, aku dan kedua sahabatku sudah melesat pergi ke taman. Di sana, kami akan memandang langit sepuasnya, bercerita tentang apa saja. Kadang-kadang kami menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu. Atau bekerja sama dengan Jessica mengejek Hankyung.

Hankyung…

Nama itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Terus teringat dan teringat walau aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya.

Dan kalau mengingat namanya, otomatis aku akan teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi. Hatiku langsung sesak kalau mengingatnya.

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Heebum mengeong mengajak bermain, tapi aku tidak semangat untuk meladeninya.

Kulihat jendela beranda yang masih belum kututup. Bintang-bintang itu tampak menggodaku, mengajakku untuk menikmati keindahannya.

Mungkin aku harus ke taman. Berbaring sambil melihat bintang-bintang itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Dan mungkin akan membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik.

Kusambar jaket yang kugantung di dinding. Memakainya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau kemana, _chagi_?" tanya _Umma_ ketika melihatku memakai sepatu.

"Aku ingin ke taman sebentar," jawabku sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

"Tidak ingin makan dulu? Padahal _Umma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Raut wajah _Umma_ terlihat kecewa.

Aku memeluknya singkat, "Nanti kalau sudah pulang, aku akan memakannya. Jangan dihabiskan! Sisakanlah untukku." kataku. Tawa lebar menghiasi wajah _Umma_.

"_Umma_ tidak janji," godanya.

Aku pura-pura merengut, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan beranjak pergi. Udara malam yang dingin langsung terasa padahal aku sudah memakai jaket.

Aku melangkah terus. Letak taman itu tidak terlalu jauh. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai dan bisa berbaring menikmati indahnya langit malam.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat mereka. Ya, Hankyung dan Jessica juga sedang berada di taman.

Aku mendekat. Sebisa mungkin aku berjalan pelan agar mereka tak mendengar langkah kakiku. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Mereka sedang mengobrol santai. Sesekali Hankyung bercerita lucu yang langsung disambut pukulan dari Jessica—karena ceritanya tidak lucu sama sekali. Sebenarnya, aku sudah biasa melihat pemandangan sepert itu. Tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya sangat sakit?

Melihat mereka tertawa, melihat mereka bercengkrama, melihat Jessica yang manja kepada Hankyung, semua itu membuatku menangis lagi. Aku sudah lelah menangis! Tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak bosan-bosan mengalir di wajahku?

Kuusap air mataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis—aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Bukankah ini yang kumau? Bukankah ini isi harapanku tadi untuk Hankyung?

_Carilah _yeojya _yang pantas untuk mencintaimu._

Rasanya bodoh sekali kalau aku menyesali keputusan yang telah kuambil. Aku sudah tahu semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi mengapa rasa sakit itu masih tetap ada? Kenapa kau begitu munafik, Kim Heechul? Tidak bisakah kau ikut berbahagia untuk orang-orang yang kau sayangi?

Aku memutar tubuhku, kembali pulang. Kurasa, pergi ke taman dan melihat bintang adalah ide yang terburuk.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yoooosh! Akhirnya update juga~ Terima kasih buat chingudeul yang kemarin me-review chapter dua. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. **Seperti yang saya bilang di profile FFn, fict ini tidak akan dilanjutkan di FFn. Saya akan melanjutkannya di AO3 atau mungkin di LJ.** Maaf untuk semua yang sudah review dan membaca. Saya juga ngga bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Terima kasih untuk **mysticahime, hee hyunai, diitactorlove, No name, han shina, Jung Ah Mi, Sakyu, dan semuanya yang sudah saya anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. **Walaupun saya juga anak baru sih. hehehe. *peluk satu-satu :')*

Mianhae, sekali lagi. *bow*

.

.

.

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAAAA, URI CINDERELLA, HEECHUL OPPA!**

Aaaaaah~ semoga panjang umur, sukses 5jib-nya, sukses M&D-nya, tambah akur sama member Super Junior yang lain, tambah gila, tambah cantik... Kkk~

ELFs and Petals really love you. *kisu*

.

Okeh! Yang udah baca sampai sini, ada yang mau memberikan sedikit kritik atau saran?


End file.
